Draguinites beggining chapter 1
by skyhawk123
Summary: The start


Yu-gi-oh

Draguinities Beginning

Prologue: "I really don't understand why you're risking your life to prove that some legend is real" says Draguinity Knight Vajrayana. "It might just be a myth but this legend could lead our kind into salvation of the higher ups" replied Draguinity Knight Gae Dearg. They were nearing the top of dragons peak where they believe would uncover the mysteries that these two knights have been looking for. Then a rock fell from the top of the mountain nearly hitting Vajrayana's head.

"Huh" spoke Vajrayana as she looked up at the mountain. Above the mountain there was a black figure which resembled the shape of a dragon. Gae Dearg charged up the remaining hills of the mountains and ran towards the figure. The figure threw a blade at Gae dearg, but was deflected by Gae dearg powerful wings. The figure pulled out a sword of some sort and charged at Gae dearg.

Gae dearg blocked the swords with his wings. The figure was Dark armed dragon who had come here in search of the same thing. They let go of each of other and had an argument. "This place is my sacred mountain which you are not permitted to enter" ordered Dark armed. "This is a sacred place where all dragons and dragon riders are permitted" replied Gae dearg. Dark armed was furious and quickly pulled out a sword from his back and sliced at Gae dearg. Vajrayana screamed

As the sword went into Aklys(dragon) neck. Akyls's eyes turned blank and he dropped within a few seconds. Legionnaire(rider) went onto his dragons head and cried for his lost. Legionnaire turned around and pulled out his sword. "How dare you betray your own legacy" screamed Legionnaire. "So you dare to fight me is it, well I accept and I'll enjoy taking out one of the strongest Draguinity knights" replied Dark armed. Leginnaire flew around the place dodging all of Dark armed Dragons attacks. Dark armed chased Legionnaire for a few minutes and learned soon that it was distraction. Vajrayana Flew into Dark armed's cave and found 3 weapons. They all had this power radiating out of them that Vajrayana had to pay some effort in order to even hold these weapons. One was a spear, Another was a sword, and last was a claw. Vajrayana Flew out of the cave and was nearly incapitated by Dark armed's surprise slash. Legionnaire grabbed onto Dark armed's back and held him down. "GO!" yelled Legionnaire as he was slowly losing grip of Dark armed's neck. I won't abandon you" cried Vajrayana. "You have to if you don't we'll both be killed, trust in the future and hope for the day of the dark ones defeat" spoke Legionnaire. Dark armed grabbed a hold of Legionnaire and threw onto the ground. He squished Legionnaire onto the ground so hard that within a few second Legionnaire would suffocate. Vajrayana couldn't bare to watch, the urge to help was strong, but she knew that Legionnaire was right. She flew off the mountain taking one last look back and headed to the draguinties island.

10 years later…

Chapter 1

"We're late for the ceremony" called out Darkspear as he rushed to get everything on his back. "Alright, alright I got it" replied Javelin. These two kids were Draguinities, Darkspear was Javelin's older brother. "I'll race you to the mount fort" said Darkspear. "Alright th…" Javelin was interrupted by a giant noise of wingbeat. Pilum had come over to his two best friends cavern. "Hey Pilum, how was your day?" said Darkspear. "Got a fresh new sword from the Mountain Crest" replied Brandistock. "You're lucky you don't have a newborn sister to babysit" complained Darkspear. "I'm only a few days younger then you, you flat face" replied Javelin.

After a few conversations they headed to the Dragons Peak, which was the top of the entire island.

Draguinity Knight Gae Bulg was already on at the top. Draguinity Knight vajrayana flew beside Gae dulg. Soon all the Draguinities were at the top of the mountain and formed a circle. Draguinity Knight Barcha came into the middle of the circle and spoke. "Welcome to our yearly ceremony where we announce the graduates of the Draguinities" Spoke Barcha. "Now before we start, let us pray for those of us who had passed in hopes for peace" Spoke Barcha. They prayed for Gae Dearg and others for about 5 minutes. "Now I will announce the graduates" Spoke Garcha breaking the silence. "They are Draguinites Primus Pilus, Tribus, and Dux. The 3 Draguinities stood up and bowed to their teacher. "Now let me announce an event for 3rd class or lower draguinities" Barcha continued. "Moon dust is scattered within the Northern forest, your job is to collect as much moon dust as you can" Barcha explained. Darkspear, Javelin, and Pilum decided to work together. They headed into the forest and found moondust sacs quite quickly.

"Ok guys Javelin you cover the west, Pilum you cover the east, and I'll cover the north" ordered Darkspear. Darkspear went forward on his own and collected as many moondust sacs as he could.

He head a chomping noise and decided to check it out. It was from warrior dai grepher who was practicing his sword techniques. Dai grepher turned and waved at the lone dragon.

?: "Is it a good time now to strike?"

Dark armed: Not just yet,there are still too many Draguinities together

? :Considering the fact that you betrayed your kind, I didn't think you would care how you kill.

? :Remember that our mission is to retain the 3 weapons which you Dark armed, has failed to guard.

Dark armed: This time I'll finish what I started.


End file.
